gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
House Harlaw
House Harlaw of Harlaw is one of the most powerful houses from the Iron Islands, ruling over the entire island of Harlaw. All the other houses of Harlaw pledge fealty to them, including Houses Volmark, Stonetree, Myre and Kenning. The Myres and the Kennings had been bitter foes in the past, but eventually submitted to the Harlaws. Their blazon is a silver scythe on blackTheir motto has not appeared in the books. Seat: Harlaw Harlaw is one of the islands that make up the region known as the Iron Islands. Second in size only to Great Wyk, Harlaw is distinguished from the other islands by being both the wealthiest and most densely populated. The easternmost of the Iron Isles, Harlaw is northeast of Pyke, from which it is a day's sail, and southeast of Orkmont and Blacktyde. Banefort in the Westerlands is across Ironman's Bay to the south. Harlaw is renowned for its shaggy ponies which are used throughout the Iron Islands. Harlaw is the seat of House Harlaw which reigns supreme on the island, one of the few families that rivals the Greyjoys in strength and influence. The Harlaws have five keeps on the isle that gave them their name: Ten Towers, the seat of House Harlaw and Lord Rodrik Harlaw; Harridan Hill, ruled by Boremund the Blue; the Tower of Glimmering, the seat of Hotho Humpback, Grey Garden, presided over by Ser Harras Harlaw; and ancient Harlaw Hall, which belongs to Sigfryd Harlaw the Silverhair. Harlaw Hall was the seat of the family before the construction of Ten Towers. The bannermen of Lord Rodrik on the isle include the Kennings, the Myres, the Stonetrees, and the Volmarks of Volmark. The newest castle in the Iron Islands, Ten Towers was built by Lord Theomore Harlaw, who blamed the deaths of three infant sons on the dampness of ancient Harlaw Hall, which often flooded. The new castle was built at a better site, but the mercurial Theomore constructed ten towers different in appearance. There is good fishing off the Long Stone Quay. Important Events 'Prior to the First Era' The Myres and the Kennings had been bitter foes in the past, but eventually submitted to the Harlaws. The Harlaws' original keep was Harlaw Hall, until Lord Theomore Harlaw, the grandfather of Lord Rodrik Harlaw's grandfather, constructed Ten Towers. Theomore had lost three newborn sons due to the dampness and unhealthiness of Harlaw Hall and decided to build a better located dwelling, but since Theomere was a man who used to change his opinion, he ended building ten different keeps that eventually were connected by wallwalks and covered bridges, creating the castle that would be known as the Ten Towers. 'First Era' House Harlaw attempted to overthrow their leige lords the Greyjoys in the Reaper's War of 500AL. They lost their battle against Pyke when Lord Aeron Greyjoy killed Durran Harlaw , and the several wards of the house were taken by Lady Alannys Greyjoy . Heavy taxes on the wealthy house were used to rebuild the Iron Fleet. 'Second Era' Lady Alannys Greyjoy makes frequent and unscheduled visits to the island in order to make sure that the family stays in line. Their current lord is Baron Harlaw , a cousin to the former lord. 'Third Era' Notable Members Durran Harlaw Andrik Harlaw Baron Harlaw Tristifer Harlaw Gysella Harlaw Victaria Harlaw Esgred Harlaw Category:House